


Accidentally in Love (PODFIC)

by ToughPaperRound



Series: 911/Buddie podfics [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Buddietines Week, Jealous Eddie Diaz, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, buddietines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Eddie sets Buck up on a blind date with a friend of his. Buck goes thinking it's what Eddie wants.This is an audio version of this lovely fanfic, 18 minutes long,  which is shared to celebrate Buddietines Week 💕
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 911/Buddie podfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569835
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	Accidentally in Love (PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accidentally In Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419826) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



> Thankyou everso to Tabbytabbytabby for allowing this recording to be made.  
> I'm afraid it rather shows that I didn't have a long enough window of empty-house-time to record this before the 14th. So, if the reader being slightly hoarse at times bothers you, keep scrolling! I also sounded like I was stood out in the wind at times... and I hope the neighborhood woodpecker is not audible.  
> But it's all very minor really, do have a listen xx

Click the link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1C67wmrJ-E3RdrIOxDJt8u9tSKU7ONnEX/view?usp=drivesdk) to access the audio file.


End file.
